Wolf Cry
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: A new Dark scout has appeared.What dose her queen want with Sailor Saturn.Who is the cloaked figure?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 Voice**  
  
(A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.)  
  
Chad- Raye........Raye wake up or you'll be late for school.  
  
Raye- Chad.. what???  
  
Chad- You were up all night chanting.  
  
Raye- Was I ?  
  
Chad-Yea and if you dont get ready youll be late for school.  
  
****************************  
  
After school at Lita's house  
  
Lita- Raye I heard you were almost late for shool.  
  
Raye-Lita cut it out.  
  
Serena- Hey now I'm not the only one who is almost late for school.  
  
Raye- SERENA!!!!  
  
Amy-Cut it out you two.  
  
Mina-Hey you guys we dont need arguing today.  
  
(A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.)  
  
Lita-Raye are you alright.  
  
Raye-Why do you say that Lita?????  
  
Lita-Because you just blanked out.  
  
Mina-Raye did you just have a vison???  
  
Amy-Please tell us Raye.  
  
Raye-.........Well for a few days I've heard a voice in my head.  
  
Serena-What did it say??  
  
Raye-Well it said..................A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.  
  
Serena-That sounds creepy.  
  
Amy-It sounds more serious than creepy.  
  
****************************  
  
(A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.)  
  
Michelle-Hotaru wake up were here.  
  
Hotaru- Michelle didn't you hear it.  
  
Michelle-Hear what??  
  
Hotaru-That voice.  
  
Michelle-What voice?  
  
**Chapter 2 Dark Nova**  
  
Michelle- What voice did you hear.  
  
Hotaru-All that I know is what it said.It said.... A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.  
  
Michelle-I think we should tell this to Amarah and Trista.  
  
Hotaru-Ok  
  
Girl-Someone help!!!!!  
  
Demon Creature-Where are the Sailor Soldiers?.?.  
  
Hotaru- Michelle look a monster.  
  
Michelle- lets transform......Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Hotaru-Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn-Put her down.  
  
Demon Creature-I have been looking for you Sailor Solders.  
  
Neptune-On behalf of of Neptune th planet of the Sea,I am Sailor Neptune the scout of the Depths.  
  
Satrun-I am Sailor Saturn the Scout of Silence,Depth and Rebirth and on behalf of Saturn the planet of Destruction I shall destroy you.  
  
Demon Creature- Sorry scouts but I will destroy you!!!Dark Nova Blast!!  
  
Saturn-Silence Wall!!!!  
  
Neptune-Submarine Reflection!!  
  
Demon Creature-Ha! the only thing you did was ruin my disguise.  
  
Saturn-What do you mean!?!?!?!?  
  
Demon Creature-This is only a disguise I made so you would think you can defeat me easily.  
  
++A girl steps out of the Demon Creature Disguise.++  
  
Girl-My name is Dark Nova...........Sailor Dark Nova.  
  
Neptune-Their is no way you could be a Sailor Scout.  
  
Dark Nova-Well I am...Now die Sailor Scouts! Dark Nova Chain Whip!  
  
Saturn-Silence Glaive Surprise!  
  
Neptune-Deep Submerge!  
  
---Neptunes' and Saturn's attack's were pushed back by Dark Nova---  
  
Saturn-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neptune-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Dark Nova-HAHAHAHAHAHA...My mistress will be pleased.  
  
**Chapter 3 Unexpected Visitors**  
  
STAR SERIOUS LASER!!  
  
Dark Nova-What the Sailor Starlights are here I did not expect this I must retreat for now.  
  
Star Fighter-Are you two okay??  
  
Saturn-Sailor Star Fighter what are you doing here??  
  
Uranus-Saturn,Neptune!!!!  
  
Pluto-What are you three doing here????  
  
Star Maker-We came to warn you that a great evil was coming to earth but we came to late.  
  
Star Healer-The evil has already came.  
  
Uranus-Are you sure thats why.....  
  
Star Fighter-Yes our princess and Star Healer has had visions of earth being covered in evil,death and darkness.Our princess told us to come to warn you about it and to help you defeat the darkness.  
  
Neptune-Uranus They just saved me and Saturn.  
  
Saturn-So that is what the vision was about.  
  
Pluto-What vision Saturn??  
  
Saturn-It was more of a voice in my head.  
  
Uranus- What did it say??  
  
Saturn- It said.......A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.  
  
Neptune-We better contact the others.  
  
Pluto-Yes this is serious.  
  
***************************  
  
At Serena's house an hour later  
  
Serena- Alright Trista we'll be right over.  
  
Raye-What was that about?  
  
Mina-Yes Serena what was that about.  
  
Serena-That was Trista she wants us to come over right away.  
  
Lita-Did she say way?  
  
Serena-No she didn't give a reason.  
  
Amy-I bet Hotaru had the same vision as you Raye and thats way they want us to come over right away.  
  
Serena-If that's way let's get going.  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
**Chapter 4 A new Evil??!?!?!?**  
  
In a dark place  
  
Queen-Your first attempt faild.  
  
Dark Nova-I know my queen but I will not fail again.  
  
Queen-I know you wont.Now I have a new mission for you.  
  
Dark Nova-A new mission my queen?  
  
Queen-Yes, I want a Star Cystal.But not just any Star Crystal I want the scout of silence's Star Crystal.  
  
Dark Nova-Her's my queen?  
  
Queen-Yes she has a very powerful Star Crystal.  
  
Dark Nova-But dosen't Sailor Moon have the strongest Sailor Crystal.  
  
Queen-No,Star Crystals and Sailor Crystals are diffrent.A Star Crystal hold the person's soul.  
  
**************************  
  
**************************  
  
Cloaked figure-She's in danger  
  
**************************  
  
**************************  
  
Trista's house  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Hotaru-Hi you guys come on in.  
  
Serena-Hi Hotaru how are you doing.  
  
Hotaru-Good  
  
Amarah-Hi you guys   
  
Amy-Hi  
  
Seiya-Hi Serena.  
  
Serena-Hi Seiya..What are you doing here I thought..........  
  
Yaten-You'll find out why were here as soon as everyone sits down.  
  
Taiki-Alright now   
  
Raye-First I have a question for Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru- What is it Raye??  
  
Raye-Have you heard any voices?  
  
Hotaru-How did you know?  
  
Raye-I too have heard voices.  
  
Taiki-What do you guys mean you've heard voices.  
  
Raye-Ive heard a voice over the past few days.  
  
Hotaru-Mine said...A great evil is coming you must watch out.For if you dont you will be destroyed.Their will be no future if you fail.Thtas all mine said.  
  
Raye-Mine too said that.  
  
Yaten-That means a great evil is threating your world.  
  
Bam!!!Crash!!!!!!Booooooooooooom!!!!!!!  
  
************************  
  
***********************  
  
**Chapter 5 Titan Wolf**  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
Serena-What was that.  
  
Raye-I don't know but let's check it out.Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Serena-Silver Moon Power!  
  
Amy-Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Lita-Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Mina-Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Seyia-Fighter Star Power!  
  
Yaten-Healer Star Power!  
  
Taiki-Maker Star Power!  
  
Amarah-Uranus Crystal Power!  
  
Trista-Pluto Crystal Power!  
  
Michelle-Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Hotaru-Saturn Crystal Power!!!  
  
5 Minutes later............  
  
Saturn-It came from over there!.!.!.!.  
  
Dark Nova-so there finally here.  
  
Moon-Stop right there.  
  
Dark Nova-So the famous Queen of the Moon and her Royal Court are here.OoOo and not let us forget about the Starlights.  
  
Uranus-Oo shut up.  
  
Dark Nova-My,My someone is impatient.  
  
Neptune-Calm down Uranus she's just trieing to get to us.  
  
Saturn-What do you want.  
  
Dark Nova-It's quite siple really.Im just after one thing and one thing only.But why should I tell you.You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Venus-Spill,we dont want any games.  
  
Dark Nova-Who said I was playing games.  
  
Venus-What?!?!  
  
Dark Nova-Enough chit chat time to FIGHT!!!!!  
  
Moon-Get ready.  
  
Dark Nova-Dark Nova Chain Whip!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**On top of the building above the battle**  
  
Cloaked Figure-I have to help them.  
  
*********************************  
  
Below   
  
All-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Star Fighter-She's gotten stronger.  
  
Dark Nova-Now I can get what I came for.  
  
Saturn-I wont let you harm the Queen.  
  
Dark Nova-Who ever said I was after the queen?.?.  
  
Saturn-You're not.?!.?!.?  
  
Dark Nova-Right Im not after the queen.  
  
Saturn-Then who are you after???  
  
Dark Nova-I"m after YOU!Scout of Saturn.DARK NOVA BLAST EXSTRACTION!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloaked Figure-I wont let you harm Saturn.TITAN WOLF HOWL BARRIER!!!!!  
  
Dark Nova-How could you stop my attack.Who are.........wait your the one who escaped from the dark prison we trapped you in.  
  
Cloaked Figure-Yes I am.I broke free to protect my mistress,Saturn.I am Sailor Titan Wolf.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oK,OK I know its not the greatest but Im tryin please forgive me.This is the first time I writting a story.Next chapter I will try to do better.  
  
Star 


	2. Sorry and Voteing

Well I know I havent updated in awhile.I would just like to tell you all Im going to be ether rewriting this story so its not in script. But Ill take a vote to see what people want.  
  
Voting-  
  
Non-script or script  
  
Ja Ne  
  
~*Sailor Star*~ 


End file.
